berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerome
(2016 Anime) |english voice= |gender= Male |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |blood type= |status= Alive |affiliation= Holy Iron Chain Knights |previous affiliation= |occupation= Knight |previous occupation= |image gallery= }} Jerome is a member of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Originally loyal to the Holy See, he becomes a temporary ally to Guts and his party after witnessing the horrors of the Incarnation Ceremony. Appearance Jerome has short black hair and appears to be in his early to mid thirties. He is of average height compared to the other knights. Personality Jerome, although being a member of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, was a fairly decent person and in private admitted to disliking his job. He was known to enjoy sex, and spent many of his breaks and much of his money on prostitutes, though he held a special place for Luca in his heart. Though he enjoyed his life's comfort and was shocked and scared by the happenings at Albion, he resolved to defy the Knights in order to protect Luca. He is one of the only four members of the Holy Iron Chain Knights to survive the arrival of Griffith into the material world (the other three being Farnese, Serpico and Azan). Story Conviction Arc Jerome is introduced alongside Luca, with whom he is seen having sex until the unfortunate arrival of "Elaine" (Casca) which scares him limp and ruins the moment. Following this, he makes known his attitude towards the heretic-hunting, pays Luca in full along with supplying her a pearl necklace, promises her a place in his future household as a mistress even though he is expected to marry a noble, and offers Luca's "sister" Elaine, apparently afflicted with syphilis, a safe place as well. Later, he shares a moment with Serpico, where he addresses again his disgust with the Knights' executions and hears Serpico's story. Jerome later gets separated from the Knights along with Serpico and Farnese, and spends the rest of the arc alongside them as a bystander and occasional fighter. After Albion, it is heard from Luca that Jerome married a noble woman, but that the prostitute did not take Jerome up on his offer due to feeling guilty about deceiving his wife, who she considered sweet but naive. It is unknown if Jerome left the Holy Iron Chain Knights or not at this point. Gallery Panels= |-| Anime (2016)= Casca interrupts Jerome.png|Jerome and Luca being interrupted mid-intercourse by Casca. Serpico and Jerome talk.png|Jerome chats with Serpico. Jerome talks to Joachim.png|Trying to comfort Joachim regarding his betrayal of the heretics. Jerome and the gang meet goo.png|Jerome and the others are confronted with congealed evil within the Tower of Conviction. Jerome trying to protect Nina.png|Jerome trying to protect Nina from Farnese and Serpico. Jerome nervous.png|Terrified after striking The Twins with his sword. Jerome and company look for survivors.png|Jerome and Isidro look for survivors after the Tower of Conviction's destruction. Azan and the others hide from the Kushans.png|Jerome and the others hiding from the Kushan army. Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Holy See Category:Conviction Arc Characters